Are Spiders Vampires?
by dolphinherovamp5
Summary: I glared at the ground for a moment and then turned back to Carlisle with that serious expression. “Now, here is my question.” Clearing my throat, I ask, “Are spiders vampires?”/The Cullen's are vamps/EmPOV/ONE-SHOT!/For twilightsun01's Emmett challenge


**Author's Note: I love this one-shot so much. So, I hope you like it too! This is my first try at something centered around Emmett's mind, but still. Hope it's good. Read and review! Also, it's now my entry for twilightsun01's Emmett's Mind challenge. Go to chapter 10 of her story The Beginning of the End to get details.**

**Pen name: **_dolphinherovamp5_  
**Name:** _Are Spiders Vampires?_  
**Summary:** _I glared at the ground for a moment and then turned back to Carlisle with that serious expression. "Now, here is my question." Clearing my throat, I ask, "Are spiders vampires?"_  
**POV: **_Emmett_  
**Universe: **_Vampire_  
**Challenge:** _Emmett's Mind Challenge_

* * *

**Emmett POV**

'_Oh where, oh where has Carlisle gone? Oh where, oh where can he be?' _I sang inside my mind as I looked for Carlisle.

"He's in his study, Emmett." I heard Edward say from inside the house.

'_Thanks!' _I mentally shouted and sped off to Carlisle's study.

When I got there, I knocked on the door and heard Carlisle telling me to come right in.

So, I opened the door and walked proudly up to his desk.

After sitting down, my face became serious. "Carlisle, I have an extremely important question for you."

Carlisle looked up into my eyes and curiously said, "Go on."

I take a breath and ask the most important question that has ever been on my mind. More than the time I questioned myself if saying 'I do' was a smart idea. They do say that I do stupid stuff. Does that mean marrying Rosalie was stupid? My mind began to wonder someplace else, where I doubted every action I've taken.

"Um…Emmett? Don't you have a question to ask me?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned serious again.

"Yes, I do Carlisle. I was just thinking for a minute."

"Oh my god! Emmett was thinking?! It's a miracle! Praise the gods!" I heard Jasper shriek and a bunch of snickers from the other members of my family.

I glared at the ground for a moment and then turned back to Carlisle with that serious expression. "Now, here is my question." Clearing my throat, I ask, "Are spiders vampires?"

"Eh…come again?" Carlisle said, his face twisted in confusion.

"I know you heard me. Are spiders vampires?"

"Uh…what would give you the idea for that question?"

"I was reading this book…"

"Emmett?! A BOOK?! I think this is the day I truly die. And it won't be from disease or vampire wars. It'll be the surprise that Emmett has forced on us this strange, yet normal day." Jasper says from inside the house.

I was ready to beat that blonde punk. He shouldn't mess with me.

As my inexistent blood began to boil, Carlisle asked another question. "Why are asking if spiders were vampires then?"

"Well, isn't it logical? Spiders suck blood. We suck blood. Doesn't that make spiders vampires? And plus, they are venomous, like us." I know I'm right. How can I, Emmett the Great, be wrong about this awesome discovery of mine?

"Well, there have been discoveries of a certain type of spider called vampire spider. It is said that they crave blood. But, although spiders do drink blood, it doesn't necessarily mean they are vampires like us."

I nod. "Ah…I think I get it now." I don't really, except that spiders aren't vampires.

"Hmm…ah!" I snap my index and thumb together and look back at Carlisle. "Are mosquitoes and bed bugs vampires?"

Carlisle slaps his forehead, shakes his head, and leaves the study.

As I hear the snickers downstairs grow, I think. _'What? It's just a question. I'm curious.'_

_

* * *

_

**So, I don't really like spiders, but I wrote this and had fun. I some research too. Lol. This took me about a hour to write. Hey, I had to research stuff about spiders! Lol. Okay. Please review to tell me if you like it or not. And also check out my stories!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


End file.
